


Observing Harry

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Observant Draco, POV Draco Malfoy, Slice of Life, weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco observes his relaxed, weekend Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Observing Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the Day: _Sanctuary._ Refuge from danger and pursuit.

Nothing is more irresistible than his relaxed, weekend Harry, Draco decides. 

It’s eleven o’clock on Sunday morning. Harry is puttering around Grimmauld Place, wearing his old Quidditch shirt and those _ridiculous_ muggle tracksuit bottoms. 

Potter’s hair is an untidy mess of knots while his face could certainly do with a shaving charm. 

In one hand Harry holds a battered paperback; the other holds the _bilge_ he calls coffee. Harry doesn’t say much. He calls these weekends his sanctuary: his safe space in a chaotic, busy life. 

Draco presses a kiss against rough, musky skin. “I bloody love you,” he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
